<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[PODFIC] A Prayer for Strength in Adversity by lalabob11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387585">[PODFIC] A Prayer for Strength in Adversity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalabob11/pseuds/lalabob11'>lalabob11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[PODFIC] Soft Wars [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brothers, Brothers being assholes, Clones, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, gen - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:01:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalabob11/pseuds/lalabob11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The vode form a Prayer Circle for Cody. He's not dying or anything. They just clocked his Jedi.</p><p>A slightly alternate first day of a first deployment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-2224 | Cody &amp; CC-3636 | Wolffe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[PODFIC] Soft Wars [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Open Source Soft Wars</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[PODFIC] A Prayer for Strength in Adversity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407009">A Prayer for Strength in Adversity</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/pseuds/Project0506">Project0506</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Length</strong>: 00:09:40</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Download Links:</strong>
</p>
<ul>
<li><a href="https://se30.xyz/~lalabob11/SoftWars001%20A%20Prayer%20For%20Strength%20In%20Adversity.mp3">MP3</a></li>
<li><a href="https://se30.xyz/~lalabob11/SoftWars001%20A%20Prayer%20For%20Strength%20In%20Adversity.m4a">M4A</a></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Credits for Sound Effects:</strong>
</p>
<ul>
<li><a href="https://www.pacdv.com/sounds/interface_sounds.html">Priority and general alerts were Interface Sound 109 and Interface Sound 110</a></li>
<li><a href="http://soundbible.com/358-Typing-On-Computer-Keyboard.html">Keyboard Typing</a></li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>